jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Akt'tar/Archiv2015
Söldnergilde Guten Tag Akt'tar, ich bin ein neues Mitglied der Jedipedia Community und ein begeisterter Kopfgeldjäger bzw. Söldner. So wurde ich auch auf die von dir erstellte Söldnergilde aufmerksam und würde gerne wissen, ob es möglich ist, ein Mitglied dieser Gilde zu werden. MfG Revalex (Revalex (Diskussion) 13:58, 3. Jan. 2015 (UTC)) :Wenn du glaubst, dass du dadurch verhindern könntest, dass ich deine IP prüfe und dich sperre, dann hast du dich getäuscht. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie lange du dieses Spielchen noch treiben willst, aber du kannst mir glauben, ich werde zur Not hundert Sperren verhängen, wenn du so oft wieder kommst. Akt'tar (Komlink) 13:19, 3. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Frage Guten Abend Akt'tar, Ich wollte dich mal kurz Fragen, wieso meine Aussage über die Grammatik eine dreiste Lüge war? Ich habe mich die letzten zwei Tage hingesetzt und mir den gesamten Text vorgenommen. Die Grammatik und Rechtschreibung habe ich dabei die ganze Zeit nochmal durchgelesen und mir Hilfe zugezogen. Ich weiß, das manche Stellen noch hapern, aber so eine Aussage ist auch nicht schön nach der ganzen Mühe. Ich verstehe ja, das du es nicht Böse gemeint hast, aber ein Lügner bin ich nun mal auch nicht. Ich danke dir für deine Aufmerksamkeit. SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 17:23, 4. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Wenn du dir bitteschön mal anschauen tätest, was ich im Nachhinein noch alles verbessern musste, dann wirst du merken, dass noch einiges verbessert werden musste. Ich wünsche mir, dass du dir Grammatik und Rechtschreibung noch ein bisschen intensiver anschaust und auch mal zwei oder dreimal über einen Text drübergehst, um jeden Fehler auszuschließen. Ich danke dir für dein Verständnis. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 17:41, 4. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::Naja, da war mein Part wohl etwas länger :D. Ne, ich versteh ja was du meinst und versuch wirklich mich der Grammatik zu bemächtigen, die du beherrschst. Mich hat halt nur die Zusammenfassung geschockt, da jetzt jeder denken könnte, ich wäre ein "extrem dreister Lügner". Im Vergleich zum Vorherigen Text hat sich ja zumindest mein Ausdruck gebessert und sonst muss ich halt mit den Links etc. noch etwas mehr aufpassen. Ich danke dir auch für dein Verständnis und wünsche dir noch einen schönen Abend. ;) SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 17:47, 4. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :::Ich habe ja wirklich nichts dagegen, wenn man versucht Mängel auszubessern, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn du zuerst überlegst, ob wirklich erfüllt wurde, was angeprangert wurde, und erst dann die Vorlage zu entfernen. Das war das, was mich geärgert hat. Bitte dann lieber andere Benutzer, wie RC-3004 oder mich, einmal genauers drüberzugehen, damit eine nicht unwichtige NA gewissenhaft entfernt werden kann. Auch dir einen schönen Abend. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 17:54, 4. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::::Ich verspreche dir das ich das zukünftig so machen werde. Ich wollte euch zweien halt nicht immer so zur Last fallen. Ich danke dir für die Antwort und für die Aufklärung. SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 18:04, 4. Jan. 2015 (UTC) SWTOR-Artikel Du hast das Einfügen der Vorlage:SWTORQ mit der Begründung "Inzwischen weiß ich, wie man das richtig macht. Da das Zitat, das Aufschluss darüber gibt, zu keiner Mission gehört, entfällt deine Kritik" entfernt. Man kann aber trotzdem die Vorlage:SWTOR richtig ausfüllen, z.B. oder zumindest in den HdK schreiben, dass der Typ da nur rumsteht und per Klick anfängt, zu reden. Es geht darum, dass keine vollständige Quellenangabe ist; es können neue Autoren kommen, unter ihre FanFic einfach schreiben und kein Mensch kann's nachprüfen. Ich weiß, dass du keine FanFic verbreitest, aber wie wollen wir das bei neuen Usern kontrollieren, wenn wir uns selbst nicht daran halten? Außerdem kann so niemand den Artikel inhaltlich überarbeiten, da man ja nicht weiß, wo der rumsteht, und wenn interessierte Leser die Quests selbst nachverfolgen wollen, können sie das auch nicht. LG Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:05, 11. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Ich hatte mich jetzt an deinem Artikel Drowl orientiert, und da meiner sich ja aus der selben Quelle ergibt, dachte ich, dass es in diesem Fall nicht notwendig wäre, da auch bei dir keine genauere Quelle da war. Und Angaben in der Quelle helfen ja nicht, da es sich ja noch um keine Quest o.ä. handelt. Ein HdK-Eintrag wie "Der Artikel lässt sich aus dem Zitat von Lord Drowl erstellen, der auf dem Planeten Dromund Kaas in der Nähe des Großen Kolosses steht und es sagt, wenn man sich von ihm eine Mission holen will" hört sich auch ziemlich bescheuert an, da das Zitat selbst es ja schon sagt. Ich hab das jetzt mal so formuliert (siehe Artikel). Ich hoffe, das reicht. Wenn nicht, gibt mir ein Beispiel wie du es gerne hättest bzw. korrigiere es selbst, dann kann ich daraus lernen. Akt'tar (Komlink) 12:35, 11. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Banner Hallo Akt'tar, Ich hatte vor 2 Tagen mit Brandon, meinem Kollegen, wegen dem Banner gesprochen, das auf die Sithlordpedia hinweist, anstatt auf die deutsche Jedipedia. Ich kann die URL http://de.starwars.wikia.com/ als redirect der Jedipedia zufügen, dann weist das Banner auf euch hin. Lass mich bitte wissen, ob ihr das wollt. LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 23:03, 22. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Auf jeden Fall! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 06:35, 23. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::Ben kam mir ja schon zu vor Datei:;-).gif. Ich werd RC noch kurz fragen, aber ich bin sicher, dass er auch nichts einzuwenden hat. Vielen Dank dafür. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 06:38, 23. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :::Das wäre sehr willkommen! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:19, 23. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::::Hallo Leute, Ich habe eben die Starwars URL der Jedipedia zugeordnet. Im Moment zeigt der Balken in der Wookiepedia immer noch "Sithlordpedia" an, man wird aber zur JP umgeleitet. Kann ein bisschen dauern, bis das funktioniert. Kann am Caching liegen. Ich sehe später noch einmal nach. LG und schönes WE! ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 21:37, 23. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :::::Hallo Leute. Schnell ein Update wegen dem Banner. Ich habe es nicht vergessen und da wurde ein Ticket mit der Technik gemacht. Ich kann kein Versprechen abgeben wann das genau gemacht ist, aber wir haben es auf dem Schirm. :::::LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 16:55, 27. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::::::Man dankt Datei:;-).gif. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 18:54, 27. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :::::::Hallo Leute, ich habe heute nachgeschaut. Wenn man jetzt zur Wookieepedia geht, wird man per Banner auf die Jedipedia verwiesen. :) :::::::LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 13:32, 11. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Der Bannername lautet immer noch Sithlordpedia lautet, zumindest bei mir^^. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 14:33, 11. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Datei:Screen_Shot_2015-02-11_at_3.37.20_PM.png|500px|center :::::::::Das sehe ich :) , LG ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 14:39, 11. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Uiui, das finde ich gut :-) *ganzgroßesdaumenhochdafür* Hjhunter (Diskussion) 06:14, 12. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Auch nach Update kommt bei mir immer noch Sithlordpedia. Aber solang es bei allen anderen tut, ist ja gut. Vielen Dank dafür! Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 12:07, 12. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Lösch vielleicht mal deinen Cache (wir haben für die unterschiedlichen Browser irgendwo eine Liste, wie man das macht, Benutzerhandbuch, Hilfeseiten, irgendwo...) bzw. deine temporären Internetdateien. Vielleicht hilft das ja. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:31, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::Passt alles, hat wohl nur länger gedauert, warum auch immer^^. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 15:59, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :::Sagt mal, wird das Bild noch gebraucht von dem Banner, oder was wollen wir damit machen? Wenn wir es behalten wollen, dann würde ich einen von euch darum bitten es mit den entsprechenden Daten, Kategorien etc. zu versorgen. Wenn wir es nicht mehr brauchen, dann weg damit. Bild:--).gif Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:27, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::::Ich denke, es kann raus ;). Ich werds gleich mal machen, weil wo sonst wird es ja nicht gebraucht. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 15:36, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Kanon und Legends Guten Tag Akt'tar, ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das schon einmal gefragt habe (wenn, tut es mir leid), aber was genau ist nun eigentlich mit den Kanon und Legends Artikel. Wann wird die Umschaltfunktion eingeführt? Ich frage das deshalb, da ja bald (sooo lange ist's nun auch nicht mehr hin) der neue Film kommt und da bekanntlich auch wieder ein paar der alten Garde auftreten werden. Es könnte dann ziemlich unübersichtlich werden, wenn es um den Kanon geht (Beispiel: Chewies Tod im EU, Chewie lebt in Episode VII). Außerdem startet jetzt erst der Kanon mit den neuen Büchern und Comics, wo ebenfalls bekannte Personen auftreten werden. Danke schonmal für deine Antwort. Gruß, LordMaxximusLordMaxximus (Diskussion) 15:53, 6. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Servus; :Tja, das ist eine sehr berechtigte Frage. Mit der Inaktivität von Lord Dreist wurde die Kanon/Legends-Vorlage nie ganz fertig gestellt. So wie es jetzt bei Mas Amedda beispielsweise aussieht, können wir aber arbeiten, aber ein paar Dinge funktionieren noch nicht so ganz, wie wir es gerne hätten, wie beispielsweise die Einzelnachweisevorlage. Ich selbst bekomme es leider nicht auf die Reihe, mich damit zu beschäftigen, da mir einerseits die Zeit, aber vor allem das Verständnis für so komplexe HTML-Codes fehlt. Daher werden wir vorerst so arbeiten müssen, wie es Kerem bei Amedda gelöst hat, bis wir uns damit genauers beschäftigen. Theoretisch können die Vorlagen aber schon benutzt werden, die jeweiligen Artikel müssen dann eben angeglichen werden. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir damit helfen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:16, 6. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Sith-Kriegsdroiden - Konfusion Moin, ich habe gerade bei den Doppelten Weiterleitungen reingeschaut und eine konfuse Menge von Sith-Kriegsdroiden-Weiterleitungen gefunden. Da Typ II nun wohl Typ I ist und umgekehrt, und es kuriose Verlinkungen in anderen Artikeln gibt, steige ich da ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr durch. Da ich dich als Autor bzw. "Verschieber" der Artikeln gefunden habe, wollte ich dich entweder um Aufklärung bitten, oder noch besser, du versuchst das ganze selber zu bereinigen. Die Linkliste-Seite sollte dir dabei helfen. Bild:--).gif. Danke! MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:28, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Moin, ja ich weiß dass ich da ziemlich viel Blödsinn produziert habe. Die Verschiebungen, die ich kürzlich vorgenommen habe, waren zur Bereinigung meiner "Sünden" damals. Mir ist erst jetzt aufgefallen, dass ich den ganzen Schrott damals falsch gemacht habe. Ich wollte mich eigentlich schon um die ganzen WLs kümmern, hab gerade aber ziemlich viel um die Ohren und habe es etwas aus den Augen verloren. Aber ich verspreche dir, ich werde dass diese Woche noch hinbiegen. Tut mir leid, dass es noch nicht passiert ist. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 15:59, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::Kein Problem. Pasiert ja mal. Bild:--).gif Hjhunter (Diskussion) 06:16, 25. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie: Kanon Hallo Akt'tar Bei der Seite Kanon steht das Episode 1-9 zum Kanon gehören.Also warum entfernst du die Kategorie Kanon immer wieder? Grus--Wasserglas3.0 (Diskussion) 16:07, 14. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Meine Gründe habe ich schon bei den letzten beiden Malen genannt, als ich dieselbe Bearbeitung von anderen Benutzern wie deine rückgängig machen musste. Und ich bitte nun auch dich: Bevor ihr irgendwas macht, was zuvor von einem Administrator schon zweimal rückgängig gemacht wurde, fragt, bevor es nochmal getan werden muss, weil langsam geht mir das ein wenig auf die Nerven. Für eine ausführliche Erklärung habe ich einen Blog verfasst und auch Ben Braden hat auf deiner Diskussion schon darauf hingewiesen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 19:15, 14. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Danke und Bitte Magst du bitte noch mal drüberschauen, ob alles passt, dann die UC auflösen und den Artikel für HGA nominieren? Danke, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:28, 17. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Hast du ja jetzt schon übernommen, ich fand die Arbeit aber auch gut ;). Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:40, 19. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Begutachtung (Jar Jar Binks) Tach Kollege, aufgrund deiner Bitte werde ich nun hier die Begutachtung von Jar Jar Binks fortführen? Bitte noch einen entsprechenden Verweis auf der Wahlseite zu deinem entsprechenden Archiv, sobald meine Begutachtung zu Ende ist, bzw. die Wahlphase beginnt. Ich verwende hier die vorgeschriebene Form der Wahlseite, um, falls gewollt, die Archivierung auf die Diskussionsseite zu erleichtern. Hier die Begutachtung: Kritik von [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 18:51, 4. Apr. 2015 (UTC) *Problem: Beispiele für unnötige Kommas: "Dennoch war er loyal gegenüber seinen Freunden und versuchte'','' immer das Richtige zu tun.", "Da er während seines Exils seinen Freund Roos Tarpals öfters dazu brachte'','' ihn nur zu verhaften, damit er ihn vor Stafen schützen konnte,". Weiß nicht direkt ob sie grammatikalisch falsch sind, hören sich jedoch überflüssig an. Falls sie nicht falsch sein sollten, kann das auch wie ursprünglich gelassen werden. Als ich selber noch geschrieben hab habe ich ähnlich viele Kommas gesetzt, ich glaube wir hacken da einfach nur Hauptsätze auseinander. Wie gesagt: falls gewollt mache ich mir die Mühe. Zudem ist mir das bisher nur in der Einleitung aufgefallen (sowie auch in meinen Abschnitten, das soll aber meine Sorge sein), weshalb ich rudimentär sagen würde, dass es ausschließlich dort vorkommt. **Antwort: Zumindest bei den von dir genannten Punkten sind die Kommas ein grammatikalisches Muss. Mögen sich vielleicht seltsam anhören, aber sie müssen da hin, sind also keine Wahlmöglichkeit. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 09:04, 5. Apr. 2015 (UTC) *Problem: "... erhoben wurde -eine schockierende Entscheidung ..." Gedankenstrich " – ". **Antwort: Erledigt. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 09:54, 5. Apr. 2015 (UTC) *Problem: "So redete Kanzler Palpatine Jar Jar ein, dass Padmé die Aufstellung gewollt hätte, was der gutmütige Gungan glaubte und so den Antrag stellte, Palpatine Notstandsvollmachten zu verleihen, die ihn befähigten, die Aufstellung einer Armee einzuleiten." Nur eine grammatikalische Schönheitskorrektur: Satz liest sich zu lang. **Antwort: Erledigt. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 09:04, 5. Apr. 2015 (UTC) *Problem: "Gemeinsam mit ihr und C-3PO reiste er nach den Planeten Rodia, auf dem eine Hungersnot ausgebrochen war." Sollte "reiste er auf den Planeten" oder "reiste er zu dem Planeten" heißen. Normale Grammatikregeln greifen hier nicht, da es sich bei den konventionellen Anwendungsgebieten um Länder, bzw. geografische Punkte handelt. Ein Planet hingegen ist ein "Objekt". Es heißt ja nicht "Ich reise nach den Land Deutschland" ;) Falls es als Ort angesehen werden soll, kann man auch "reiste er nach Rodia" anwenden. **Antwort: Ehm, ja, da geb ich dir uneingeschränkt Recht Datei:;-).gif. Dämlicher Fehler. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 09:04, 5. Apr. 2015 (UTC) *Problem: "Dabei fanden die beiden ein Jedi-Gewand, die sich Jar Jar als Tarnung überzog." Falscher Artikel. **Antwort: Erledigt. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 09:04, 5. Apr. 2015 (UTC) *Problem: "Als er jedoch von einigen Drohten gesehen wurde, glaubten diese, einen Jedi gesehen zu haben." Was sind Drohten? Das Wort wird auch in den darauffolgenden Sätzen erwähnt. **Antwort: Hääh? Was um alles in der Welt hab ich denn da getrunken? Ich meine natürlich Droiden... Also ne. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 09:04, 5. Apr. 2015 (UTC) *Problem: ", wo ihn ein Kwazelschlund vor einer Rakete eines B2-Superkampfdroiden rette." Sollte "rettete" heißen. **Antwort: Erledigt. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 09:04, 5. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Fortsetzung der Kritik [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 19:01, 11. Apr. 2015 (UTC) *Problem: ", aber durch seine Tolpatschigkeit schaffte ..." Rechtschreibfehler bei Tollpatschigkeit **Antwort: *Problem: "Als auf Naboo eine Sicherheitspatrouille Kampfdroiden gesichtet wurden," zwischen "Sicherheitspatrouille" und "Kampfdroiden" fehlt ein Wort. **Antwort: *Problem: "Padmé hatte noch einen Notruf absetzen können," "Padmé konnte noch einen Notruf absetzen," würde sich m. E. besser lesen. **Antwort: *Problem: ", was Dod vehemend bestritt." Rechtschreibfehler bei vehement. **Antwort: *Problem: "Katuunko erklärte aufgebracht, dass eine die Hilfe für die Republik bei einem militärischen Akt die Neutralität Toydarias zerstören würde." Satz ist ein bisschen verwirrend. **Antwort: *Problem: "Die wurden in ein separaten Raum gebracht," Sie würde sich anstelle von Die besser lesen lassen. **Antwort: *Problem: "... und diese in die Jedi fuhren." Um der Elektronik treu zu bleiben sollte das "und diese durch die Jedi leiteten." heißen. **Antwort: *Problem: "und attackierte zum Ensetzen von Jar Jar Padmé." Rechtschreibfehler bei Entsetzen. **Antwort: *Problem: "Der Karkarodon biss einen Riss in ihren Helm, sodass langsam Wasser einlief, zu viel, als dass die Pumpen es schnell absaugen könnten." Satz ein bisschen ungünstig formuliert. **Antwort: *Problem: "Dass die Jedi trotz der lebensbedrohlichen Lage der Senatorin nicht redeten, überzeugte Tamson schließlich, dass sie nichts über Lee-Chars Verbleib wussten." 2x dass in einem Satz, könnte man umformulieren. Im nächsten Satz ist auch noch ein weiteres dass, zu viel von dem gleichen Wort (so wie man es mit "Und dann" in der Schule gelernt hat, bloß nicht so extrem). **Antwort: *Problem: "... und spuckte eine wasserdichte Blase auf das Leck," Hier könnte man "Spuckblase" oder "eine wasserdichte Blase aus Gungan-Spucke" anbringen, da sonst die Umhüllung der Luftblase unklar ist, was den Satz verwirrend erscheinend lässt und mehr Fragen als Antworten orhinterlässt. Bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob das nur mir so vorkommt. **Antwort zu allem Ich hab das jetzt soweit es mir sinnvoll erschien korrigiert. Aber an dieser Stelle muss ich noch mal sagen, dass es mir absolut unverständlich ist, wie man solche Fehler nicht einfach selbst korrigieren kann! In der Zeit, wo du die Kritik hier schreibst, wäre alles bereits verbessert und ich müsste nicht noch einmal über die selben Fehler nachdenken, die bereits gefunden wurden. Es macht mir absolut nichts aus, größere Fehler zu korrigieren, aber Schreib- und Satzbaufehler sind nun wirklich nicht zuviel verlangt. Es möge sich doch bitte jeder, der sich an dieser Kritik beteiligt, vorher Gedanken machen, ob man sie nicht selbst verbessern kann. Vielen Dank! Akt'tar (Komlink) 12:52, 13. Apr. 2015 (UTC) *Problem: **Antwort: *Problem: **Antwort: Kritik von TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 13:09, 7. Apr. 2015 (UTC) (evtl. wird noch Kritik nachgereicht) *Problem: Bei 1.2 gibt es in der Mitte einen Fehler: "Als j'ar Jar zusätzlich versuchte Nass' Luxus-Loft vor der Zerstörung zu retten ..." *Problem: In 1.3 ist ein Fehler (Großschreibung): "sie zu einem '''S'icheren Platz zu leiten" *Problem: Rechtschreibfehler in 1.3: "Jinn schaffte es dennoch ihn zu überze'i'gen" *Problem: In 1.3 fehlt ein Leerzeichen: "Binks hätte eine Lebensschuld bei ihnen und ermüsse mit ihnen gehen" *Problem: 1.3: "befand sich direkt vor ihnen ein riesiger Raubfisch; E'in Colo-Klauenfisch" Das Semikolon ist hier falsch, es müsste ein Komma hin und das "Ein" müsste in jedem Fall (Auch bei Semikolon) klein geschrieben werden. *Problem: Rechtschreibfehler in 1.3: "und die Droi'dn''' wurden gleich von den beiden Jedi ausgeschaltet" *Problem: Rechtschreibfehler in 1.3: "Ric Olié breitete sofort den Star des Schiffes vor." (Da sollte wohl Start hin) *Problem: Grammatikfehler in 1.4: "befiel dieser Jar Jar nichts aus dem Laden anzufassen" Hier wäre "befahl" richtig. *Problem: Rechtschreibfehler in 1.4: "Als sie die Nacht bei den Skywalkers u'berdauert hatten, ging Anakin am nächsten '''m'orgen" (Morgen) *Frage: In 1.3: "Der Droide war jedoch komplett ahnungslos, weshalb er versuchen wollte die Droiden zu verhaften." Welche Droiden wollte der Droide verhaften? Wollte er nicht die Gruppe um Amidala und die Jedi verhaften? *Verbesserungsvorschlag: In der Einleitung ist "die Republik durch das Galaktische Imperium abgelöst wurde, das der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine ausrief" sprachlich nicht so schön, ich denke "die Republik durch das Galaktische Imperium, welches der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine ausrief, abgelöst wurde" wäre schöner. Insbesondere klingt "welches" besser als "das". *Verbesserungsvorschlag: 1.2: "Trotz, dass Jar Jar Tarpals oft schwere Kopfschmerzen verursachte" Ich weiß nicht ob das "Trotz, dass" grammatikalisch korrekt ist, aber es sieht auf jeden Fall sch... aus und klingt auch nicht so toll. Ich denke, ein einfaches "Obwohl" wäre hier besser. *Verbesserungsvorschlag: 1.5: "Zusammenkunft zwischen Menschen und Gunganer" Müsste das nicht Gungans heißen? :: Moin Akt'tar, :: ich habe mich um meine Punkte jetzt selbst gekümmert, das ist also alles erledigt. Lediglich bei einer Sache war ich mir nicht sicher und habe das noch nicht korrigiert: `In 1.3: "Der Droide war jedoch komplett ahnungslos, weshalb er versuchen wollte die Droiden zu verhaften." Welche Droiden wollte der Droide verhaften? Wollte er nicht die Gruppe um Amidala und die Jedi verhaften?´ Könntest du dir das nochmal angucken und ggf korrigieren? Gruß TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 12:51, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Coruscant-Wachen :::Super, vielen Dank! Das erspart mir viel Arbeit ;). Der von dir angesprochene Teil war die Arbeit von Lord Dreist, der sich auch selbst um seinen Part kümmern wollte. Er wird es demnächst machen, wenn nicht, schau ich es mir an. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 13:56, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::::Ich habe noch ein paar sprachliche, grammatische Dinge u.Ä. korrigiert. Dabei ist mir eine Stelle aufgefallen, die etwas unklar ist: In Geiselnahme auf Florrum heißt es: "Sie wurden in Kämpfe mit den Piraten verwickelt, die das Spice stehlen konnten, doch seine wirre Strategie konnten die ihn eskortierenden das Gewürz zurückholen." Ich denke da fehlt ein Wort, soll das "durch seine wirre Strategie" oder "trotz seiner wirren Strategie" heißen (oder was sonst)? :::::Und: Ist bei Fall der Republik das Bild "Osterei2.jpg" gewollt? :::::Gruß TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 17:09, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::::::Tatsächlich der Satz ist etwas ungünstigt. Ich werd es korrigieren. Und das Ei-Bild ist gewollt, das ist eine JP-interne Aktion ;). Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 20:50, 10. Apr. 2015 (UTC) 34.000 Gratulation! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:08, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Vielen Dank! Datei:;-).gif. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:12, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Summary I'm trying to remember that. But I forget... ~[[[User:Quentum|Æxıûm-''đülĞ]]]Join me! 06:02, 5. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Well, please conside that next time. It's fine that you help the Jedipedia with this supplements, but for German users it's a small difference between Interwiki and reference Datei:;-).gif. If you have questions, ask me or my administration colleagues. Akt'tar (Komlink) 06:10, 5. Mai 2015 (UTC) Jedifanon Wiki-Benutzerversammlung Hallo Akt'tar, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du an einer möglichen Benutzerversammlung in der Jedifanon Wiki teilnehmen wollen würdest. Wenngleich du nicht sehr aktiv dort bist, bist du ja immer noch ein Admin. Ich habe bisher noch keinen Termin festgelegt, da ich erst einmal nach genug Teilnehmern suche. Da es die erste BV wäre, würden erstmal Basics wie die zukünftige Gestaltung des Wikis beispielsweise besprochen werden. Ich würde mich freuen wenn du teilnehmen würdest. Gruß DarthLebra (Diskussion) 16:10, 16. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::N'abend Lebra. Tut mir Leid das sagen zu müssen, aber ich werde in der Fanon vermutlich nicht mehr arbeiten. Ich habe mir die Rechte bereits entzogen und werde mich nun voll zurückziehen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 19:50, 16. Mai 2015 (UTC) Neue User Moin, wir müssen die neuen User mal beobachten. Die haben alle eine komische URL als persönliche Webseite angegeben. Ich bin mir da nicht sicher, ob das die nächste Welle von Spam-Accounts ist... Die erste schien ja vorerst vorbei zu sein, aber dies sieht mir fast wieder danach aus... MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:42, 20. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Haben auch wieder die ganzen komischen Namen... Ich bin gerade ziemlich beschäftigt, aber ich werde es im Blick behalten. Aber ohne Bearbeitungen können wir da noch nicht viel rausfinden... Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 14:38, 20. Mai 2015 (UTC) Kaleth Hi Ak'tar, ich bin in der Jedipedia auf die beiden Artikel Kaleth, Der Tempel des Wissens und Ruinen von Kaleth gestoßen, die beide dieselbe Stadt behandeln. Mein Vorschlag wäre es entweder beide Seiten zu löschen und den Artikel Kaleth nochmal neu zu machen (dabei natürlich die Inhalte von beiden verbinden) oder, wenn das möglich ist beide Seiten zu "Kaleth" zusammenschieben und dann auch die beiden Inhalte entsprechend zu verbinden. Gruß, Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 13:51, 29. Mai 2015 (UTC) :In der NA von ersterem wurde ja schon eine Zusammenführung beider Artikel gefordert. Unser Verschiebe-Meister RC-3004 ist gerade im Urlaub, aber ich gucke mal, dass ich es hinbekomme. Vielen Dank für den Hinweis! Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 08:48, 30. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::So, ich hab die beiden Artikel zusammengeführt. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 09:41, 30. Mai 2015 (UTC) :::Danke. :D Gruß Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 11:21, 30. Mai 2015 (UTC) Kommentar zu deiner Stimme zur Wahl von Ben in den Hohen Rat Moin Akt'tar! Ich danke dir für deine ehrliche Stimme zur obengenannter Wahl. Es ist selten, dass jemand bei solchen Wahlen den Mut hat, gerade bei Personen, die es wirklich verdienen, in einen entsprechenden Rang erhoben zu werden, quasi eine positve Kontra-Stimme zu geben. Da ich die Wahl bzw. die Stimmen nicht auf der Wahlseite kommentieren möchte, ich aber zu deinen Argumenten doch ein paar Dinge zu sagen habe, möchte ich dies hier tun. Es gibt mehrere Gründe, warum ich Ben aufgestellt habe, neben denen, die ich in der Wahlbegründung bereits geäußert habe: 1. In der Beschreibung zum Hohen Rat steht, dass der Rang mit „...symbolischen Rechten innerhalb und außerhalb des Wikis, welche Kommunikation, Vernetzung und Informationsdienste betreffen...“ verknüpt ist. Da Ben genau diese Rechte und die damit verbundenen Pflichten bereits ausübt, wäre die Erhebung in den Hohen Rat quasi nur eine Formalie. 2. Ich sehe nicht, dass Flusswelt sich weiterhin so intensiv mit der JP auseinandersetzen wird, wie er es lange Zeit getan hat. Damit hat er, nach unseren neuen (berechtigten) Regeln, diese Position nicht mehr „nötig“ oder vielleicht sogar „verdient“. Bei einer Zweiergruppe gibt es keine Mehrheit, bei einer Dreiergruppe schon. 3. Auch wenn dies vielleicht meinen zweiten Grund widerspricht, aber ich habe eigentlich nicht vor den Rang eines Bürokraten weiterhin inne zu haben. Mit wurden diese Rechte nach dem Weggang zweier Bürokraten temporär übertragen und ich habe in meiner Stellungnahme dazu gesagt, dass ich diese Rechte auch nur temporär haben will und sie wieder abgeben werde, wenn es geeignete Kandidaten für die Nachfolge gibt. Ben ist quasi dieser jemand. Allen bereits genannten Gründen zum Trotz, muss ich dir allerdings in dem Punkt zustimmen, dass mir das Bürokrat/Admin-Verhältnis auch nicht gefällt. Jetzt nicht und dann erst recht nicht. Denn auch wenn ich mich aus dem Bürokratenstatus zurückziehe ist es 2/2, was meiner Meinung nach nicht ideal ist. Wir brauchen also ein bis zwei neue Admins. Vorschläge sind dazu gerne gesehen. Ich hoffe ich konnte meine Gründe noch etwas verdeutlichen und bin gespannt auf deine Antwort! Gute Nacht! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 23:59, 30. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Jetzt kann ich auch getrost Moin zurück sagen Datei:;-).gif. Also: All deine Gründe verstehe ich und sind auch gerechtfertigt, sonst hättest du die Aufstellung ja auch nicht vorgenommen. Teilweise habe ich da aber andere Sichtweisen, was mich auch zur Abgabe meiner positiven Kontra-Stimme bewogen hat, wie du es so schön gesagt hast. Beispielsweise kann man das auch anders herum sehen: Wenn Ben all die Pflichten schon erfüllt, wäre die Formalie gar nicht mehr nötig. In Ordnung, das hört sich etwas bescheuert an, weil dann der Hohe Rat hinfällig wäre, aber nur soviel: Wie schon gesagt, ich sehe keine Notwendigkeit für einen weiteren Brüokraten, und wenn Ben diese Aufgaben als normaler Admin trotzdem erfüllt, ist es ja noch besser. Aber belassen wir es dabei, die Wahl ist ja so oder so positiv ausgefallen und ich werden Ben weiterhin so unterstützen wie bisher. Dass Fluss nicht mehr zurückkommen wird, ist inzwischen wohl jedem klar, aber deine Argumentation mit der Mehrheit verstehe ich nicht so ganz. Schließlich gibt es mich auch noch, denn wenn es dir nicht entfallen ist, bin ich auch noch Admin. Und von einer alleinigen "Bürokraten"-Entscheidung ist mir nichts bekannt. Insofern hätten wir stand jetzt eine 4er-Konstellation, egal ob mit oder ohne Ben im Bürokraten-Gremium. Solltest du zurücktreten, hoffe ich doch sehr, dass du weiterhin Admin bleibst, denn auf dich würde ich ungern auch noch verzichten. Auch bei dieser Verteilung würde sich die Mehrheit nicht verändern. Zum Thema neue Admins habe ich mich mit RC und Ben ein wenig beraten und hoffe, dass auch sie ihre Meinungen hier zum Ausdruck bringen, wenn wir schon dabei sind. Von meiner Seite: Im Moment ergibt die Situation in der JP eigentlich keine wirkliche Notwendigkeit für weitere Admins. Jeder Benutzer, egal welchen Ranges, wird in alles einbezogen und hat ein Veto-Recht wie jeder andere. Insofern denke ich, dass unser System derzeit eigentlich ziemlich gut funktioniert. Doch bevor du dich zu meiner Meinung äußerst, sollten wir erst mal den anderen ein Stimmrecht einräumen ;). Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 09:34, 31. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Ich glaube, Hunter bezog das mit der Mehrheit für das RC-Hunter-und-ich-als-Bürokraten-Szenario. Datei:Darthvader.gif ::Ich weiß, dass wir das untereinander schon geklärt haben, aber für die Öffentlichkeit schreib ich's noch mal hin: ich verstehe Akt'tars Meinung völlig und ob ich jetzt Bürokrat werde oder in meiner jetzigen Position bleibe, ist mir eigentlich relativ egal (was nicht heißen soll, dass ich nicht dankbar wäre^^) - ich werde hier wie gehabt meine gewohnte Leistung erbringen. Bisher hat das mit Hunter und RC als Bürokraten auch super funktioniert - wir treffen ohnehin ja alle Entscheidungen zusammen und das hat bis jetzt auch super geklappt. ::Was mich zum nächsten Punkt bringt: ich mach mich jetzt einfach mal unbeliebt und sag das, was wir uns ohnehin überlegt haben: diejenigen, die in Frage kommen würden, sind tolle Mitarbeiter und sicher kompetent, bloß erachten wir es noch als zu früh für eine Admin-Wahl. Wenn man bedenkt, dass wir vier Admins tausende an Edits tätigen und jahrelang hier mitarbeiten mussten, um uns diesen Status zu verdienen, bin ich nicht ganz glücklich damit, ihn diesen Usern schon nach wenigen Monaten zuzusprechen. Ich hoffe, dass das jetzt nicht falsch aufgefasst wird, sondern als zusätzlicher Ansporn dient. Aber ich erachte es als unsinnig, jetzt bloß wegen ein paar unschönen Zahlen krampfhaft neue Admins zu suchen. ::Ob ihr denkt, dass ihr jetzt noch einen Bürokraten braucht oder nicht, sei euch überlassen - ich richte mich da nach der Mehrheit, finde aber, dass wenn dann ohnehin 3/4 der Admins Bürokraten-Rechte haben, auch der vierte im Bunde diese verdient hat Datei:;-).gif ::Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:48, 31. Mai 2015 (UTC) :::Bloß nicht^^. Ich bin vollauf zufrieden mit meiner "lausigen" Normal-Admin-Position und kann alles damit erledigen, was ich will. Irgendjemand muss ja noch auf dem Normal-Posten bleiben, wenn wir unsere bisherige Struktur beibehalten wollen ;). Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 09:53, 31. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::::Ich hätte auch kein Problem damit, wenn wir alle Bürokraten wären. Es bedeutet ja wirklich bloß ein Recht mehr und ich denke, das hätten wir uns alle verdient. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 10:09, 31. Mai 2015 (UTC) UC-Erinnerung Moin, der Artikel Dozer Creed steht bei dir noch unter UC. Arbeitest du da noch dran, oder kann das UC raus? Gruß Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:58, 16. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Ich weiß, ich komm grad irgendwie nicht zu Potte. Ist zwar mühselig, aber er wird noch fertiggestellt, und da ich jetzt bis auf Weiteres keine Schule mehr hab, wird's demnächst sein. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 14:21, 16. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Ankündigung meines Rücktritts Hallo liebe Jedipedianer, wie ihr sicher schon bemerkt hab, hat meine Aktivität hier in letzter Zeit deutlich abgenommen. Nun möchte ich den Grund dafür bekannt geben: In kommender Zeit werde ich als Administrator und CheckUser der Jedipedia zurücktreten, teils aus persönlichen, zeitraubenden Gründen, teils aber auch deshalb, weil ich den Glauben an den Erfolg dieses Projekt verloren habe. Beides zeigt auch jetzt schon Wirkung. Ich bin wirklich traurig, dass ich mich mit so einer Situation konfrontiert sehe, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass man sich zu nichts zwingen sollte, wenn man die Motivation verloren hat. Auch wenn das vielleicht überraschend kommen könnte, möchte ich trotzdem allen danken, mit denen ich innerhalb der letzten zwei Jahre hier gearbeitet habe. Ich hatte eine tolle Zeit hier und habe die ein oder andere Freundschaft geschlossen. Mit all den Experten, mit denen ich die Zeit verbracht habe, wurde mir eine Welt, die ich schon davor geliebt habe, in einem noch intensiveren Licht gezeigt, und das werde ich nie vergessen. Ich hoffe zudem, dass ich dem und der ein oder anderen auch etwas beibringen und dem Wiki mit meinen Beiträgen zusätzliche Qualität geben konnte. Wenn ich das erreicht habe, dann bin ich vollauf zufrieden und kann guten Gewissens gehen. Ich möchte außerdem noch sagen, dass ich nicht ganz aus der Welt sein werde. Ihr könnt mich weiterhin über meine Disku erreichen und ich werde auch zur Verfügung stehen, wenn man mich braucht. Sollte mich irgendwann eine kreative Welle überrollen, werdet ihr auch mal die ein oder andere Bearbeitung von mir sehen Datei:;-).gif. Ansonsten: Vielen Dank für die tolle Zeit und weiterhin viel Glück an alle, die hier weiterhin so kräftig mitarbeiten. Behaltet mich in halbwegs guter Erinnerung, und haltet die Jedipedia schön über Wasser! Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 18:41, 19. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Ich war ehrlich gesagt, ein wenig geschockt wegen deinem Rücktritt. Aber ich kann dich verstehen, dass du den Glauben an das Projekt verloren hast. Es hat sich vieles verändert, teils zum Guten, teils zum Schlechten. Was mich ehrlich gesagt ein wenig entsetzt, ist, dass du nun schon der siebte Admin zurücktretet, seitdem ich mich hier angemeldet habe. Zum Schluss möchte ich mich bei dir bedanken, denn auch du hast mir das ein oder andere noch beigebracht. Ich hoffe, dass du bald wieder Zeit hast, um hier wieder mitzuarbeiten. Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 19:20, 19. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::Auch ich bin ein wenig geschockt. Ich kenne dich jetzt seitdem ich hier angefangen habe. Du hast mir am Anfang sehr geholfen und mir zwischendurch auch immer mal wieder kleine und große Tipps gegeben. Ich bin dir also sehr Dankbar für die gemeinsame Zeit hier. Aber ich kann dich bestens verstehen. Es nützt wirklich nichts, sich durch die Jedipedia zu ,,kämpfen" wenn einem die Lust in dieses Projekt fehlt. Da du hin und wieder mal in der Jedipedia vorbeischauen wirst, wie du geschrieben hast, hoffe ich sehr, dass man nochmal von dir hört und sieht. In meinem und, ich denke, im Namen aller aktiven Autoren der Jedipedia ein großes Dankeschön, und möge die Macht in Zukunft mit dir sein. Immer.--LordMaxximus (Diskussion) 19:39, 19. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :::Lange haben wir nun Seite an Seite gedient. Datei:;-).gif Ich kann hundertprozentig die Gründe nachvollziehen, aus denen zu dich entschlossen hast, nun kürzer zu treten. An dieser Stelle möchte ich aber betonen, dass du einer der besten Autoren und Administratoren der letzten Zeit warst. Man wird sich auf jeden Fall an dich erinnern als jemand, der die Jedipedia extrem bereichert hat und für die richtigen Prinzipien eingestanden ist. Ich dachte es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis wieder alles auseinanderbricht, aber die Sache geht wohl schneller voran als erwartet. Ich werde die bürokratischen Maßnahmen für dich einleiten und verbleibe ebenso mit dem Wunsch, dass du noch oft genug dabei bist, um mich und andere in diesen schwierigen Zeiten zu unterstützen. Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 08:57, 20. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::::Du hast mich ja schon vor einiger Zeit über deine Pläne in Kenntnis gesetzt und ich war bereits damals sehr traurig über deine Entscheidung. Unsere gemeinsame Administration hat super funktioniert - du warst immer mit vollem Ehrgeiz dabei, immer erreichbar, wenn man dich gebraucht hat und sogar für meine verrücktesten Ideen zu haben Datei:;-).gif Dafür bin ich dir stets dankbar. Ich werde dich sehr vermissen, wünsche dir aber auf jeden Fall das Beste für deinen weiteren Lebensweg. Aus persönlichen Gesprächen mir dir, weiß ich, dass jetzt ein neuer Abschnitt für dich beginnt und da ist es besser, erstmal die Hürden im echten Leben zu überwinden. Du hast einen sehr wichtigen Teil dazu beigetragen, das Flaggschiff Jedipedia vor dem Ertrinken zu bewahren und daher wird man den besten Söldner-Piloten wohl kaum vergessen! In diesem Sinne: möge die Macht mit dir sein! - Dein Freund Ben Braden (Diskussion) 07:50, 21. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :::::Ich war auch sehr überrascht, aber wie von den anderen schon gesagt, man sollte sich nicht dazu zwingen, wenn es einem nicht mehr Spaß macht oder man keine Zeit mehr findet. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass man ab und zu nochmal was von dir hört Datei:;-).gif. Viel Erfolg auch weiterhin und möge die Macht mit dir dein! Datei:Fight1.gif Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 12:14, 21. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::::::Ich kann dich absolut verstehen. In dieser Phase der Jahres wird es für die meisten User schwer, genug Zeit für die JP aufzubringen, sei es durch die Schule oder die etwas heikle Zeit danach. Wie hier schon gesagt wurde: Zwinge dich zu nichts, wenn du keine Lust mehr darauf hast. Trotzdem würde es sicherlich jeder hier begrüßen, wenn du irgendwann wieder verstärkt hier mitarbeitest Datei:;-).gif. Hochachtungsvoll, Gavin Darklighter (Einsatzzentrale) 12:45, 21. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Doch kein Rücktritt? Jetzt bin ich aber doch verwirrt^^ - wieso hat RC dir wieder die Rechte gegeben? Hast du es dir anders überlegt? Auf jeden Fall heiße ich dich wieder in unseren Kreisen willkommen Datei:--).gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:00, 23. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Hab ich gerade auf meine BNS geschrieben Datei:;-).gif. Da ich ja bis September mehr oder weniger frei hab, wollte ich die Rechte noch soweit nutzen, damit ich der JP sozusagen bis zum letzten Zug dienen kann^^. Die ein oder andere Aufgabe steht nunmal noch an, und dafür wären die Rechte nicht schlecht, dass ich nicht immer jemanden von euch bitten muss. Den Rücktritt hatte ich als Ankündigung nehmen wollen, doch offenbar kam das nicht genau genug rüber. Sobald mein neuer Lebensabschnitt jedoch beginnt, werden die Rechte dann ein für alle Mal entzogen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:08, 23. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich war auch verwirrt, aber das ergibt Sinn! Welcome Back :-D Hjhunter (Diskussion) 17:42, 23. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Datei:Shekelesh.png - fehlende Kategorien Moin Akt'tar, wie die Überschrift schon sagt, möchte ich dich bitten, beim Bild:Shekelesh.png Kategorien nachzutragen. Danke! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 07:52, 2. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Hi, danke für die Erinnerung. Mir ist mittendrin des Internet abgeschmiert, und danach hatte ich vergessen, dass ich es noch nicht gemacht hatte. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 09:26, 2. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Frage zu Projektaktivität Hallo Akt'tar, wie du vielleicht schon mitbekommen hast, bin ich wieder entsperrt und kann meinen Aktivitäten in der Jedipedia wieder nachgehen. Letztens fielen mir die unzähligen Projektseiten der Jedipedia wieder ein und wollte kurzerhand nachschauen welche denn überhaupt noch von aktiven Autoren betreut oder gepfelgt werden. Leider musste ich daraufhin feststellen, dass so gut wie keines der Projekte mehr von aktiven Autoren der Jedipedia bearbeitet, geschweige denn überhaupt verfolgt wird. Jetzt kommt meine Frage: Bekomme ich von dir eine Erlaubnis inaktive Autoren die höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr in der nächsten Zeit unser Wiki besuchen werden aus den Mitarbeitslisten rauszustreichen und bei noch aktiven bzw. semi-aktiven Nutzern eine weitere Mitarbeitsphase anzufragen? Liebe Grüße --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 11:26, 12. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Klar kannst du das machen. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:50, 12. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Du Antwort hast du ja schon bekommen Datei:;-).gif. Wäre toll, wenn du dich darum kümmern würdest. Übrigens willkommen zurück. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 12:42, 12. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Chat Hallo Akt'tar, möchtest du vielleicht in den Chat kommen? Ich würde gerne vielleicht etwas mit dir besprechen. Wäre nett! Liebe Grüße --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 11:15, 13. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Danke für Katana Vielen Dank und guten Appetit, auch wegen deiner Kompromissbereitschaft. Gruß --Onicle (Diskussion) 14:20, 13. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Ich danke dir, auch wenn das nicht nötig gewesen wäre Datei:;-).gif. Ich freue mich, dass du dir meine Meinung so zu Herzen genommen hast. Gruß 14:50, 13. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey, Akt'tar, willst du mal in den Chat kommen? LG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 10:47, 27. Jul. 2015 (UTC)